


Dating?

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel tries to pin Jack down.





	Dating?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: My first try at a conversation fic and it's supposed to be funny  
Thanks to my Beta, Gateroller!  


* * *

"Hey, Daniel."

"Hey, Jack."

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Reading."

"Reading what?"

"Ancient Sumerian script compared...Jack, do you really want to know or is it your usual preamble?"

"Usual preamble?"

"Well, it's Friday, around five, sorry seventeen hundred hours. Any Friday we're not off world and we don't have a team night arranged you call in here, make small talk and ask me out for a meal, then back to your place for a video or a chess game, whatever."

"Ah. So, Daniel?"

"So... what?"

"Meal, video, chess game?"

"Okay, Jack. "

"Jack, are we ...dating?"

"Dating!"

"You know, two people, going out for a meal or other social activity together, invested with an emotional...attachment. Dating. Are we ...dating?"

"Emotional attachment. Yeah. I...err suppose you could...look at ...what we ...do as ...dating. Maybe. Perhaps."

"Perhaps. Depends on the intent I'd say. Do you WANT us to be... dating, Jack?"

"Do YOU want us to ...date, Daniel?"

"You ask me out, Jack. I come ...out with you. If you want us to ...date, I ...would be...willing."

"So, if I said yes, we'd be ...dating, then?"

"I suppose."

"If we're ...dating ...tonight then we've been ...dating all this time, yeah? I kinda have an idea of how I'd wanna a ...date to go."

"You do?"

"Yep, Daniel, I do. I take someone out ...for a meal say ...and then we might go back to my place to relax. Watch a video. Play a little chess. Have a drink, maybe a coffee. Now on a first date I'm a perfect gentleman but seeing as how we've been ...dating for some time and I'm serious then perhaps..."

"Serious?"

"Very serious."

"I see. So, you might ...hope for ...something more?"

"Oh yes. Something very special. I'd want to show you how I felt."

"I see."

"So, Daniel, are we ...dating?"

"Yes, Jack. We're ...dating. I want to ...show how I ...feel about you too."

"Good."

"Jack? I like ...dating."

Fin


End file.
